The Shining Sun
by ThatGamerPanther
Summary: Lillie had finally come back to the Alola region! But what happens when she realizes her true feelings for her old friend Sun?
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hello people of the Internet. This is a fanfiction of Sun x Lillie. I'm super excited to actually be doing this. It is rated T for language and some references. Here we go!**

 **(Disclaimer) I don't own Pokémon.**

"Ah! I love waking up to the Alolan light!" Suns Mother said. "I can't believe it's been seven years since we moved here!" She looked around the tiny house they had bought on MeleMele island. "I still can't believe I haven't unpacked these boxes." She sighed. Suddenly then, the house phone rang. "Better pick it up." Suns mother walked over to the phone. "Hello? This is the Light residence."

"Yes! Ms. Light, it's me Lillie." Lillie spoke. "Oh Lillie! How wonderful! I'm so glad to hear about you again. Sun has missed you dreadfully." Suns Mom replied. "Well he won't for long! I'm coming back to Alola today." Lillie said with a smile. "How wonderful!" Suns Mom said. "There's just one thing I need you to do. Get Sun to head to the docks on MeleMele so he can meet me. Make up some excuse and make sure he brings Hau." Lillie said. "I'm on it." Suns Mom said.

"Incineroar! Use Flamethrower!" Sun screamed. Immidiantly his heated Pokémon followed his command and unleashed a fire cloud. "No! Rowlet!" His young opponent said. Immidiantly, Rowlet was knocked out, and the battle was over. "Aw man! The kid said, disappointed from losing so quick. "Hey don't worry kid. Train as hard as you can, and one day you might best me! The champion of Alola!" Sun said. The kid looked up at Sun, grinned, then nodded. "Ok! I will! You watch!" The kid said as he walked away.

"Beat another one?" A voice asked. Sun turned his head to the voice, only to see Hau. "Kahuna Hau? What an honor!" Sun joked. "Hey old pal." Hau said. "You know, you'll soon be titled 'unbeatable' if you keep destroying people in battles." Hau said with a grin. "Yeah? The title would be wonderful." Sun said as he healed his team up a bit.

Just then, Suns Rotom Dex came out of his bag and said, "Sun! Your mom izz calling!" "Oh ok." Sun said. "Hi sweetie!" Suns Mom said through Rotoms screen. "Hi Mom." Sun replied as he sat on his champion throne. "Hi Ms. Light!" Hau said. "Listen boys, I need you to do a job for me. I have a package that's arriving and I need you to go get it for me. It's at the MeleMele port." Suns Mom explained. "Sure! Should be an easy task, right Sun?" Hau asked. "Yeah. We should head out now." Sun said. He hung up then left.

They had arrived at the MeleMele dock a little before the "package" came. "What do you think is in the package?" Hau asked. "I'm not sure, I know we didn't order anything." Sun replied curiously. Just then, a passenger ship pulled in. A couple people stepped off, mostly tourists, but one person stood out to Sun and Hau. "Hey you see that girl over there?" Sun asked, pointing at an 18 year old with extremely blond hair. "Yeah, she kinda looks like..." Hau stopped mid-sentence. The boys both looked at each other. "Lillie!" They both shouted to Lillie. Lillie then ran over to them pulling them both into a hug. "Guys!" Lillie said. "Your here! You came back!" Sun said. "I did, and I promise to never leave!" Lillie exclaimed, biting back tears of joy. "Come on! To the Malasalad shop to celebrate!" Hau yelled.

They followed Hau to the malasalad shop where they got a table and sat to talk. "So a lots changed huh?" Lillie asked. "Yeah. It really has. I'm still champion of Alola." Sun said. "Yeah. And I'm now the kahuna!" Hau said excitedly. "Really? That's awesome!" Lillie said. "Yeah, I beat a lot of kids doing their island challenges, and grandpa Hala says I'm doing good." Hau said. "Looks like we aren't the only people who changed." Sun said, as he looked at lillies clothes. "Yeah. I decided to buy my own clothes for a change." She said as she showed the boys the blue tank top and shorts she was wearing. "It suits you." Sun smiled. "Yeah! It really does!" Hau said. "I'm so glad you agree!" Lillie smiled. "I also caught my own Pokémon team in Kanto." Lillie said.

"Kanto Pokémon huh. Then we are going to have to battle!" Sun said. "Kanto was once my home, so I know most of the Pokémon." "A battle huh? Ok! Challenge accepted." Lillie said. _"I was wrong, nothing really has changed, has it."_ Lillie thought to herself. "Go! Blastoise!" Lillie shouted.

"Come out Decidueye!" Sun said. "A Decidueye? I thought your starter was Incineroar." Lillie questioned. "It was, but I managed to get a Primarina and Decidueye from the kahuna." Sun replied. "Blastoise, use Water Pulse!" Lillie yelled. "Decidueye, counter with Leaf Blade!" Decidueye did as Sun said, and unleashed a powerful attack right as Blastoise shot water. The leaf attack got through the Water Pulse and to Blastoise. Blastoise immidiantly stopped shooting and fell to the floor. "Already?" Lillie sighed. "I've been training for this moment." Sun said with a smirk.

"Ok then. Come on out! Charizard!" Lillie yelled. "Another starter? Looks like I'll send out, Primarina!" Sun yelled back. "Charizard! Use Aerial Ace!" Charizard did as it's trainer said. "Watch out Primarina!" Primarina was hit with a powerful attack. "Use Hydro Pump!" Sun yelled. Primarina released the water as it hit Charizard square in the face. "Again? How is this possible?" Lillie asked. "One more try. I won't mess this up. Let's go Venasaur!" Lillie yelled as she threw out her last pokeball. "Ok then. Lets start." Sun said

"Wait, are you going to switch your Pokemon?" Lillie asked. "No, Incineroar is tired out from a battle we had a little while ago." Sun replied. "Hey, I'm not complaining! Makes it easier for me." Lillie said. _"I have to show him I improved. I want to impress him."_ Lillie thought to herself. Venasaur use Vine Whip!" Lillie screamed. Sun grinned. "Primarina! Use Hydro Pump on the vines!" Sun said. Primarina did so, catching the vines in the water sending it straight back to Venasaur. "Use water pulse." Primarina used water pulse and knocked out Venasaur. " _He beat me with a weaker type? Maybe I haven't improved."_ Lillie thought. "Congratulations Sun, you earned it." Lillie sat down on a bench.

Sun walked over to the bench and put a hand on her shoulder. Lillie gasped and looked up. "You know, from what I could see, you have improved so much. You've become braver, stronger, smarter. All of these things are what really make a great trainer, not the power of their Pokemon. If I were to be honest, I love the new you." Sun said with a smile. Lillie began to turn pink as she blushed harder at the compliments he said. "So, where will you be living?" Sun asked. "Living?" Lillie asked. "Yeah! Since your old enough to be independent, your probably going to get your own house right?" Sun asked. "Yeah I will, I guess I just haven't thought of it yet." Lillie said. "Then come looking at houses with me! I'm still looking for somewhere on MeleMele to live." Sun said with a bigger grin than earlier. "Yeah. I'd like that." Lillie said as she smiled.

The day quickly turned to night and Hau, Lillie and Sun quickly parted ways for the evening. Lillie went to stay at a hotel, but on the way back, she had some thoughts. " _If I were honest, I love the new you."_ Lillie remembered. Just then her heart skipped a beat, and she felt a new feeling. " _Why do I feel this way about him? I've never envisioned myself with him but, he makes me so happy. Oh what do I do?"_ Lillie thought to herself. She had finally arrived at the hotel and immidiantly fell asleep in her room.

 **A/N There we go! Chapter One done! I hope you enjoyed!** **Look out for Chapter Two coming soon!**


	2. A Growing Feeling

**A/N Welcome to chapter two!**

 **(Disclaimer) I don't own Pokemon.**

Lillie woke up and found herself in her hotel room. She looked around when she heard a knock at her door. "Coming." She said sleepily. She went and opened the door to find Sun. "Hey ready for a day of..." Sun was caught of guard. Lillie saw him looking down. "What?" Lillie asked, prompting her to look down as well. It was then when she realized that she was only in her underwear. "Eek!" Lillie freaked out and shut the door. She went to put on clothes before letting Sun in. There was an awkward silence between the two, and it lasted quite some time. "Sorry...a-about t-that." Lillie stuttered. "No sweat. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have come so early." Sun replied. _"He's always so cheery. I don't understand."_ Lillie thought to herself. Yet, she found herself smiling as well. They both began to laugh at the awkward situation that was behind them. "So. Are you ready to go?"

Sun asked. "I am. Lets head out." Lillie said as she grabbed her bag. Lillie turned to look at Sun when she glanced down at his shirt. "Wait a minute. Your shirt?" Lillie asked as she pointed to a t-shirt with a design on it shaped like a skull. "Oh yeah, this. I forgot to tell you. When Team Skull stopped doing bad things, they started a clothing company called 'T-Skull.' The designs are really cool and it's better than stealing Pokemon." Sun explained. "That's awesome!" Lillie said. "I'm glad they could find a different hobby besides stealing Pokemon." "Yeah. Anyways we should get going." Sun said. "Oh, yeah." Lillie replied.

They found themselves looking at different houses at different prices. "Did you see anything you liked?" Sun asked Lillie as they sat to eat lunch on a picnic blanket. "I did. The first one with the walk in closet was nice. It had two rooms though, plus it's super expensive." Lillie said with a sigh as she bit into a sandwich. "Yeah, they were pretty pricey." Sun said. "Hey, I have an idea. What if we shared a house?" Sun asked. Lillie turned extremely red as she replied, "You mean s-share a h-house together?" "Yeah! I mean I have enough money to pay for it, and it will fix the two bedrooms problem." Sun said. "You would r-really do that?" Lillie asked. "Of course! I would do anything for you." Sun said as he looked into her emerald green eyes. Lillie could feel herself growing redder by the second. " _What is he doing to me?"_ Lillie thought to herself. She had, for the first time, felt a new meaning of love. "Thank you Sun." "No sweat!" Sun said with a toothy grin. Lillie exchanges the smile as they finished their sandwichs and went to buy the house.

Once they had bought the house, Sun let Lillie choose her room and unpack. She only had a small box with clothes and toiletries. You know, the usual stuff. But in the box also were pictures. One of the pictures was of her, Proffeser Kukui, and his wife. Another showed Lillies family. She pulled out another, which showed her, Sun, and Hau as Rotom took a suprise photo. "Looking at old photos?" Sun appeared in the doorway, startling Lillie. "Don't do that!" She said, lightly punching him in the arm. "Hey, I remember that!" Sun smiled as he saw the old photo. "Yeah. I can't believe I wore all white back then." Lillie said. "Yeah, we've all changed a lot." Sun sighed. Lillie then pulled out another picture. This one consisted of Lillie with a bag. A bag, with something important in it. Then it hit Lillie.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen Nebby yet!" Lillie exclaimed. "Damn, you're right. Hang on let me show you Nebby." Sun stood up and went to grab a pokeball from his room. "Come on out Lunala!" Sun said. Then, Lunala immidiantly recognized Lillie and gave a cry of joy as it went to see her. "I missed you to Nebby." Lillie said, rubbing Lunala's head. "Has Sun treated you well?" Lunala nodded and cried another happy cry. They all stayed in the room laughing and playing with Lunala until both grew tired. They were so tired that Sun and Lillie fell asleep in the same bed, and neither noticed.

Lillie woke up the next morning. She looked around her room when she found Sun laying next to her. She almost shrieked, but managed to keep quiet. She decided to go in the kitchen and start breakfast for the two. It was a little while before Sun woke up. When he did, he walked out of the room sleepily to find a plate of bacon waiting for him. He immidiantly dug in, giving Lillie a mouthful 'thanks' as he devoured his food. "My pleasure." Lillie responded. After both of them had finished breakfast, a knock came to their door. Sun went to answer it, and found Hau standing outside. "Hey Kahuna Hau, what's new?" Sun asked. Sun then looked at Hau in the face. Hau's face was pale, as if he had seen a ghost. "We have issues. Major issues." Hau responded.

 **Oh! Cliffhanger! Sorry about this but, it makes it better. See ya in chapter 3! That ones gonna be interesting!**


	3. The Evening Moon

**A/N**

 **(Disclaimer) I Don't own Pokemon.**

"What issues?" Sun asked, Lillie right behind him. "A new team, and they aren't any Team Skull. These dudes are bad!" Hau replied fearfully. "Then lead us to them!" Lillie spoke. "Ok, but hurry, who knows what's gonna happen." Hau said. Hau started running, with Sun and Lillie close behind. Hau ran them all the way to the ruins where some people in black outfits stood. They had a symbol which resembled an eclipse. "Halt! You can't go any further!" A guard said. "Listen, we wanna talk with your leader. No harm will come if you lead us to him." Sun said gently. "Fine, but you better have a good reason. I could get fired." The guard said. He escorted the trio directly into the ruins where a man with black hair stood. "Show yourself you beast." The man mumbled. The guard immidiantly bowed and spoke, "Master! These three want to talk to you." The guard said. The man turned around to reveal a huge scar along his face, starting from his right eye down to his chin.

"Ah, visitors. Victor you can leave. I want to talk to these three alone." The man said. "Yes sir!" The guard stood up and left. "So, tell me, why are you here?" The man asked. "We heard something about a new team. One strong and powerful," Sun said. "Ah yes. Well you have certainly come to the right place." The man smirked. "Of course! Introductions. I am Midnight! Leader of The Eclipse. Charmed." Midnight said. "So, what exactly are you doing here?" Lillie asked. "Waiting for the guardian deity itself, Tapu Koko of course!" Midnight replied, laughing. "Why would you want anything to do with Tapu Koko?" Hau asked forcefully. "You there!" Midnight pointed to Hau. "You are the island kahuna correct? So you should know the power of Tapu Koko. I want that power, as well as the rest of the guardian deitys, so I can reconstruct a better world! A world we're only the elite will be welcome! And the only way to do that, is catch them myself." Midnight laughed. "You sick bastard." Sun said through gritted teeth. "Ooh. Harsh words. It's not like you have a say at this, since you caught the god of the moon yourself." Midnight said. Sun looked shocked. No one had ever criticized him for catching a legendary Pokemon. "Oh! It's also Aether girl! I've heard about you. Granted, they all were about you stealing a Pokemon. You're just as good as the dimwitted Team Skull!" Midnight said to Lillie. Lillie looked crushed. She was almost on the verge of tears. "HEY!" Sun yelled. Midnight looked suprised. Lillie looked at Sun as well. "NO ONE MAKES LILLIE CRY! NOT WHILE I'M HERE! GO, INCINEROAR!" Sun yelled as loud as he could.

"Argh! I don't have time for this!" Midnight said. "Guards come quick!" Midnight yelled. The guards immidiantly ran in, both holding pokeballs. Incineroar turned to face the guards Pokemon, a Golbat and a Lycanroc Midnight. "Incineroar! Use Flamethrower!" Incineroar did so knocking Golbat down to low health, leaving Lycanroc untouched. Lycanroc used Rock Throw on Incineroar, knocking it down to lower health. Hau saw his friend in trouble, and threw out his Hariyama. Incineroar used Flamethrower once again on Golbat, making it faint, while Hariyama used Force Palm, which knocked Lycanroc to low health. Hariyama used Force Palm once more, and Lycanroc fainted. The two guards looked suprised as their Pokemon were defeated. The guards stood there without moving for a minute. "Well don't just stand there! Knock them out!" Midnight yelled. The guards went up to Sun and Hau and knocked them both out with a punch. "No!" Lillie screamed. "Perfeft! Yes! Let this be a warning to you little girl! Don't mess, with Team Eclipse!" Midnight laughed evilly. Lillie went into Sun's pocket to find Lunalas pokeball. She threw it and loaded the guys onto Lunala. Then Lunala flew out of the ruins and back to Sun and Lillies house.

Lillie laid Sun on his bed and Hau on the couch. She sat in Sun's room and waited for him to wake up. It was a few hours later when he finally did. "Sun." Lillie whispered. He looked at her, her eyes welling with tears. She then threw herself around Sun, and sobbed in his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I never should have shown my emotion. I should have protected myself. It's my fault." Lillie sobbed. Sun put his hands on her head and removed her from his shoulder. He then took her, and kissed her straight on the lips. Lillie was suprised at first, eyes wide open, until she closed her eyes and kissed him back harder. The kiss was hard, yet tender between the two. When the had finally stopped, Lillie had laid in the bed with him, as Sun stroked her white blond hair. "I will never blame you Lillie. How could I blame you? You are perfect." Sun said calmly. "You mean it?" Lillie asked, as they both stared into each other's eyes. "Of course I do. I love you, Lillie." Sun said. Lillie smiled and she cried tears of joy. They embraced in a long hug, as they both drifted off into a sleep in each other's arms.

Sun woke up the next morning and saw Lillie still asleep next to him. He looked at her face, she was beautiful. Sun had never felt this way before, but he knew he was going to get used to it. Very quickly, Lillie woke up and looked at Sun. "Morning sweetie." Sun said gently. "Good morning." Lillie said as she got out of the bed. Sun pulled Lillie into an embrace, and she began to rock with him. "I'm so glad this wasn't a dream." Lillie said with a smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I am too. I will love you forever Lillie." Sun replied, stroking her hair. They stayed like that for a bit, until they broke apart to look for Hau. Hau, of course, was still asleep on the couch. Lillie and Sun quietly laughed at his lazyness and decided to just stay in Lillie's room. They discussed a bit about their relationship and things they would strive to do for each other. Then they started talking about Team Eclipse. "The bastard called you 'little girl'?" Sun asked. Lillie nodded her head and Sun slammed his fist on the bed. "I swear, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-" "No! I don't want you to use violence." Lillie stopped Sun. Sun looked at her. "I don't want to see you hurt other people just as much as I don't want to see people hurting you." Lillie said. Sun took a deep breath, sighed, and said ok. Hau then finally woke up and went to find the two. "Oh hey guys!" He said when he walked into Lillies room to see them in an embrace on the bed. "Woah, new relationship huh?" Hau smiled. "Uh, yeah. We are in a relationship." Sun admitted. "Yes! I knew you two would end up eventually!" Hau cheered. "Wait, you are not mad?" Lillie asked. "No! Why would I be mad? Besides, I have someone of my own." Hau replied. "Really? You never told me this. Who is she?" Sun asked. "Maybe we can have a double date tonight so you can meet her. Besides, we can't do much about Midnight and his team until the people I sent out locate them." Hau said. "Ok. What do you think Lillie?" Sun asked as he turned to face his girlfriend. "Yeah, that could be fun." Lillie agreed. "Perfect! Then it's a date!" Hau said. "Where exactly are we going for our date?" Sun asked. "Let's say that nice restaurant in Seafolk village." Hau suggested. "Ok. Sounds perfect." Sun said.

Hau left to go to his own house to get ready for the double date while Sun and Lillie started to get ready. Sun put on the nicest button-up shirt he could find with khaki shorts, since it's blazing hot in Alola that season. He combed his black hair to make it look as nice as possible. Once he was done, it was about time for him and Lillie to leave, so he left his bathroom and went into their living room to wait. A couple minutes later, he heard footsteps come out of Lillies bathroom and he turned to look at her. She was wearing a beautiful dress which went down to just below her knees. The dress had a flower pattern to it and each flower was a different color. Sun sat in awe as Lillie somewhat modeled it for him. "So? What do you think?" Lillie asked. "Your beautiful." Sun said, still in awe at the beauty that shone through. "Thank you." Lillie smiled. Sun stood up and went to to grab her hand which was lazily resting at her side. "You ready to go?" Sun asked. Lillie nodded and they headed out. They went straight to the docks to ride to Poni island on a boat. Hau told the two he would meet them there, so they could already leave. They had gotten on the boat and waited until their arrival at the island. Once they had got there, they saw Hau waiting at the entrance. "Hey guys! Come on, we already have a table." Hau said.

They followed Hau inside to see a girl at their table. Sun recognized who it was. "Oh hey Mallow!" Sun said giving her a wave. "Well hey there Sun! It's nice to see you!" Mallow said, returning his wave. "Mallow, do you remember her?" Sun asked, pointing to Lillie. "Hmm. Well she looks oddly familiar, but I can't seem to remember." Mallow said, placing a finger on her chin. "That's Lillie." Hau said. "Wait, the Lillie?!" Mallow said suprised. Lillie laughed at her reaction. "Yes Mallow, it's me Lillie." Lillie said. "Wow! You came back! You've changed so much." Mallow said. "Yeah, although it has been awhile." Lillie laughed. The girls continued to catch up while Sun and Hau sat in silence. "So...how's the mom?" Hau asked. "Going good I guess?" Sun laughed at his strange question. Hau then recieved a phone call. He looked at the number, and his eyes went wide. "Sun. We need to go." Hau whispered to him. "Now? What do we tell the girls?" Sun asked. "Leave it to me." Hau whispered. "So, um we gotta go. League stuff. Sorry." Hau said. "Ok! I'll walk Lillie home when we finish eating." Mallow said. "Thank you. We will see you soon." Hau said. Then he and Sun ran out and got a boat to Ula'ula. "So what's wrong?" Sun asked as they waited for the boat to depart. "Its Team Eclipse. They've been spotted." Hau said.

 **A/N Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy working on other things and I haven't had time to finish, but now here it is. Thanks for understanding. Don't miss Chapter 4!**


End file.
